Oberon Has Return
by LoSTWRITER2
Summary: Not all of Fairy Tails strongest mages were gone when Tenrou Island vanished. The team Oberon was working for twelve years and now they return. starts at the beginning of time skip.
1. Chapter 1

Oberon

Does not own any of these franchises

They are owned by their respective creators

Fairy Tail, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece Crossover

Seven years since the Tenrou Island incident, the once proud guild, Fairy Tail, was no longer fun loving. No smiles, no great parties, no money. The only remnant of this once proud guild is a run-down tavern. With the new guild, Twilight Ogre, that openly mocks the members that remained behind, that it helped the fairies keep their playhouse and demanding the money Fairy Tail owes them. With the morale of the mages at all-time low, the comments have some truth to them. Their strongest members never came back and they allow the guild to become the weakest guild in all of Fiore. What many of the fairies are losing is hope and dreams the very ideals their guild stood for. Yet what arrives in Magnolia town might be just what it was waiting for; the glimmer of hope.

Okay so maybe five glimmers of hope return to their guild. Coming home from a ten year mission, team Oberon is coming home to Fairy Tail. This team consist of two elemental body mages ice and fire respectively, two take-over mages with wind and lightning make respectively, and the de facto leader with a magic call kido and a sword that he uses to start the spells called Benihime. The team has arrived from a successful mission that took more importance than an S class exam. Coming in at the mage called fox is seen running to his guild; in battle mode his take-over is out and it form a cloak of demonic energy in shape of a fox with nine tails swinging as he runs. In the skies above the bat is seen flying as well to the guild; in battle mode the hair of this mage has taken a sickly purple color and his skin is purple as well with two wings coming out of his back. The bat has red eyes with three back dots that came with his take-over magic. The other three members are just watching as the younger members have some fun back home. The fox decides to kick things up a notch and decides to use his wind make magic to increase his speed. He makes a tunnel that blocks the air resistance increasing his speed. The bat sees what the fox has done and responds to it by using his lightning make magic to make a barrier around him. Sadly for the bat this only made him more visible not faster.

And yet they were the first two of Oberon to see the tragic state of Fairy Tail. Naruto 'Fox' Uzumaki summarized their shock well for both him and Sasuke 'Bat' Uchiha, "What the hell happen to our guild"! The three other members started running towards the area the shout had come from and they too were left speechless. The heart beats sped up for the whole group hoping that this was a joke. Portgaz D. Ace or 'Fire fist' was having trouble just trying to get words out of his mouth and trying to keep his hopes that the pink hair boy that kept trying to eat him, to show up at the door screaming 'Fight me Ace'. Kuzan or 'Aokiji' was wondering where was the pretty white headed girl, that had the crazy brother who kept on telling people about how men fight, at. The leader Kisuke Urahara, just stood there with his green and white hat and a fan spread out over his face, giving the request, "well boys how bout we go and see what we miss in twelve years".

A/N:I don't know if I will continue it if some one wants to work on it please do so. LoSTWRITER2


	2. Chapter 2 Tragic News

Chapter 2: Tragic News

Sasuke P.O.V.

The guild look like hell had come for them. The sight of the guild house was made me cringe at how desolate it looked. Yet what was worse was how the morale, the happiness was gone; it might never be the same Fairy Tail again. I hope that it only has to do with the condition of the guild. "Naruto", I began, hoping to keep him from shouting, telling him, "Now is not the time to be shouting about ramen. Now is the time for Oberon to be strong for the guild."

"Yeah I hear you, teme", Naruto responded in almost a careless tone. However sounds of items falling from the inside of the guild, shouts of magic getting ready to be use, and an order to not attack caught the attention of Ace and Kuzan, who made their way in to our home. The next thing we hear is mocking of Fairy Tail saying that it has become just another clubhouse. Naruto subconsciously, I hope, manifest his takeover magic making his eyes glow crimson red.

Naruto P.O.V.

'Clubhouse! A clubhouse he says' I thought. I gather my demonic energy forming an elongated tail hoping to grab who ever mock my home. I was going to slam that person with the demonic tail and make him pay for humiliating my guild like that and make him take those words back.

"Ara Naruto, don't be so bloodthirsty", a haughty voice that came from our leader Kisuke. Yet his ever presents fan was snapped shut, a warning that the order that was shouted inside that they must not attack, so we must not attacked as well. I guess I didn't have to like it but I wonder who have the order.

Ace P.O.V.

I really doubted if any of our younger members were here they would be able to take see this. "So what are you waiting for Makao? Where is this month's pay?" a stranger asked with a lot of movement from his entourage. The group of stranger knocking down everything in sight. I guess I couldn't help myself. "Ho, scumbags I got your money right here. The payment of a ten year mission". 'Damn Kisuke is going to kill me.' I thought but it was for Fairy Tail. And apparently Kisuke thought so as well because next thing I knew a fan was snapped open and he spoke, "yes a ten year mission plus some other S-rank missions we took for a rainy day."

Kisuke P.O.V

"My, my how rude of you people", I stated hoping to get the attention of the newcomers. "We bring in the money and yet you act like this towards us, how rude". I think it work seeing how they took the money and left, kind of speechless to, but our guild didn't know how to respond to the news. "So guild master can you inform us on our current dilemma"? Asked Kuzan who saw fit to putting his sleeping mask on. Naruto and Sasuke started to pick up the knock down stuff, and helping Leedus collect his sketchbook. "Hey, that some cool pictures there", a very excited Naruto stated. Sasuke started to pick most of the broken stuff and toss it outside. Ace, was clearly worried about his family that he, said reassuringly, "Don't worry Oberon is here now. We will do our job as Oberon would do for his kingdom; protect it".

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as the rest of the guild started looking at us like we were illusions. Macao said at loud that it was seven years ago since the new Twilight Ogre show up and Fairy Tail became a weak guild. That it has been seven years ago since his son Romeo had stop smiling. "But now our strongest mages since Gildart's have returned we can change the guild and Romeo will smile again".


	3. Chapter 3 Not a Chapter

This is not a chapter.

I have decided that maybe I need to rewrite my story "Oberon Has Return", because the way the new manga chapters have shown up and my growing dislike for Erza (as character not in fighting ability because I will have to be stupid to dislike based on that) and the way the fight between the dragon slayers went. So I plan on rewriting or if I can't come up with a decent rewrite I will discontinue the story. I have new plans like changing the title to something that would make more sense than just Oberon. Also I plan on replacing a character and adding one more character to the lineup of the team. While Naruto, Sasuke, Kisuke, and Ace will still be part the replacement will be Nico Robin.

While on the subject I will explain how the character will be like. They are not from a different dimension. They are basically the Earth land counterparts of each character. Kisuke Urahara will have a sword that channels magic and has a lot of incantations. Sasuke will have a variation of dragon slayer magic that is called chirping lightning birds and (since I really did like the curse mark of heaven) and take-over magic that is call demon gargoyle soul. Naruto will have magic that is similar that is called spiraling wind and also a take-over magic that is called demon fox soul (will have fox ears and a single tail). Ace will have magic that is similar to Juvia water body except it will be fire. And Robin will have magic that is able to sprout arms and one magic spell of my design call chaos- eternal paradox and it is an illusion magic spell.

The level of power will be like this Sasuke and Naruto equals Natsu and Gray. Ace is more or less equal to Laxus. Kisuke is weaker than Gildarts. Robin is the only female mage that isn't terrified of Mira and Erza since she knew them when they were just kids. Together they equal the raw power of one of Makarov's titan punch.

Also the new name will be "Knights of Oberon" I would like to know if should set the new story in the pre-time skip or make them arrive a year earlier than when the manga finishes the time-skip.


End file.
